Virago
by Originals143
Summary: Yes, I'm a CID officer and have always been loyal to my duties and to my country. But, I am a woman first. A strong-willed woman who believes her utmost priority is her dignity, her self-respect and her conscience who tells her to defend herself and fight against every form of evil that tries to engulf her. *Slightly out-of-character.*


**|: Virago :|**

..

 **Warning** : I am writing an author's note. People who cannot tolerate my notes are always free to skip reading them or skip reading my stories altogether. I write author's notes because people make me do it. And trust me, for this story, it is necessary.

 **Warning** : This story is about Purvi and Tarika v/s everyone else. Their character is slightly out of context. I have mentioned it in the summary and here in this note. Please don't waste your time in spamming my review section saying "How can Purvi go against her seniors?!". You have been notified beforehand.

I can tolerate criticism but I cannot tolerate ignorance. Understand the difference between these two words first.

 **Virago** means a strong-willed woman or a female warrior. That's what this story is about.

Those who have survived till here without getting pissed, read the story if you feel like.

..

The man stared at the accused for a long time, even after having reached a verdict that afternoon in the interrogation room. A pair of eyes stared back at him, devoid of even the slightest tinge of remorse.

For the CID, this was one case as simple and clean as a whistle. One murder and an accused who had admitted proactively and surrendered before being arrested, before being questioned. Indeed, an extremely rare encounter for the workings of the department. Everything was clear. The murderer was sitting in the bureau and the sentence was announced.

Yet, for the first time in his entire career, the assistant commissioner of CID Mumbai branch found himself hesitating. Mildly uncomfortable as he twisted in his chair facing the accused. He felt he was somehow unable to meet the eyes of the person seated before him. He averted his gaze before the accused spoke finally, a firm resolve in her eyes, an inexplicable confidence in her voice.

"I have zero regrets. I admit to have killed the man and I plead guilty. Sentence me to death or send me to rot in prison. I am ready to face whatever it takes."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but for ACP Pradyuman, it seemed like it echoed inside the walls of the interrogation room and he looked up at her. He knew he had to gather himself. He just couldn't let himself fall weak in front of a murder accused.

"You could have just injured him. We would have done something to save you from punishment. This is a murder that you-" he spoke but was cut off by her. "ACP sir," she took a deep breath as she spoke and when she looked at him, he felt her eyes piercing through his. "What it feels to be touched in a wrong way by someone without your consent is something you will _never_ understand!," she finally let the tears give way and her breathing turned ragged. "I have been telling you so many times. Please, just end this torture. End these stupid investigation formalities and for the sake of God, do not make me explain the crime that I committed one more time. Just freaking send me to jail and move on with your other cases. Please! PLEASE!" Her agonized wails filled the entire bureau and the officers standing outside exchanged worried glances.

Releasing a deep sigh, ACP Pradyuman stood up to leave when she spoke again. "I will always be firm on my stand, sir. I don't think I was wrong in killing that lecherous bastard. HE FUCKING DESERVED TO DIE! EVERY FUCKING ONE OF HIS KIND AND MENTALITY DESERVES TO DIE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH! EVERY FUCKING WRETCH! If you pass it on as a crime, then I am proud to have committed this crime." She screamed at the top of her lungs but ACP Pradyuman made no efforts to stop her. He knew she wanted to let everything out. And he let her. Even with the expletives she used, which otherwise were banned to be uttered in that workplace.

He closed his eyes and walked out, hanging his head down.

Abhijeet, Daya, Pankaj and Purvi were waiting on tenterhooks outside the room. "Abhijeet, we will have to try to reduce her sentence. But she will have to go through the first few months of sentence because it's a murder," the assistant commissioner told his most trusted subordinate, in a voice deeply hesitating and somewhat trembling. "Sir, we'll prepare the necessary reports and make the arrangements," Abhijeet supplied.

With that, everyone scattered to their respective desks. One of them, however, stood perplexed, unable to digest the latest developments. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she gathered herself to speak. "Sir, this is wrong. This is all so wrong!," Purvi complained in a subtle, disturbed tone, shaking her head to convey her disappointment.

ACP Pradyuman raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong, Purvi?" Of all his subordinates, Purvi was the one who had never, ever argued against the way things worked in the CID. The assistant commissioner creased his forehead, attempting to fathom where she was heading toward.

"Shweta doesn't deserve to be sent to jail, sir. She just doesn't! Why are we appealing for her to be imprisoned? She hasn't done anything wrong!," Purvi tried to reason and needless to say, Abhijeet, Daya and ACP Pradyuman turned to her with evident disbelief on their faces.

"What are you saying, Purvi? She murdered that man. We agree it was by accident but it is still a murder!," Abhijeet proclaimed. Purvi turned to face the senior inspector. "Sir, that murder was an accident. Shweta had aimed at that scoundrel's shoulder but the dagger pierced him in the chest by mistake. Dr. Salunkhe has also confirmed it. Then why are we proving her guilty?"

"Do you even know what you're talking, Purvi? And besides, we have no right to declare what punishment she should face. Let the court decide that. I hope you do understand how things work. This is nothing new for you," Daya supplied, his voice commanding as he glared at Purvi.

When she spoke, her tone was nearly close to hysterical. "But we can claim it as an accident, can't we? And to be honest, that bastard got his rightful-"

"PURVI!," ACP Pradyuman was decidedly livid by that moment, his eyes burning with rage and Purvi winced nervously when she heard her name being yelled in a magnitude like never before. "Watch your mouth! Who gave you the right to question the decisions taken for a murder investigation? I think you have forgotten you are a CID officer. Behave like one and let us do our job!," he bellowed in a stern voice, still not able to believe one of his most brilliant officers talking in such a context.

At that point, she let the violent tears flow down her face. "Yes sir, I am a CID officer and immensely proud of it. I have always been loyal to my duties, my country and to the work I have been doing. But-," Purvi took a brief pause, momentarily shutting her eyes before continuing in an unusually rigid tone.

"- I am a woman first. A strong, fierce woman before a CID officer, before a junior, a friend or a colleague. A woman who believes her utmost priority is her dignity, her self-respect and her conscience who tells her to defend herself and fight against every form of evil that tries to engulf her. Who believes she will not let herself break in front of a swine like that bloody Mahesh and all those rascals like him who don't don the tiniest bit of shame while leching at girls and think they can carry on with their deplorable debaucheries! And by punishing the girl who gave such a pig his rightful treatment, you think if you are doing the right thing, then I am sorry, sir, I do not agree with this!"

She spoke, her face red with fury, her gaze boring into each of her seniors' eyes who looked back at her, their faces flabbergasted. Purvi shut her eyes again, letting fresh tears swim down.

In her career of seven years as a CID officer, never in the wildest of her dreams had she thought she would be arguing with her seniors one day. Though she had vented out her feelings, she was still not able to come to terms with the reality.

And neither was any other soul present at that place at that time.

"Calm down! Calm down Purvi! You're getting emotional here. What's wrong with you?," Abhijeet approached her, his tone soft and concerned on noticing her helplessness.

She turned toward the sharp shooter with a violent jerk, looking at him straight in the eyes. "This is _not_ about being emotional, sir! This is about the justice that every girl is denied whenever she suffers these cringe-worthy atrocities. This is about the unfair – that ridiculously unfair – treatment she is bestowed upon by the society, by all of us when we learn she has been raped."

"Are you trying to say that we all are not working toward making this country a safe place for girls to live?" Daya demanded, his voice astonishingly dangerous. Neither he nor ACP Pradyuman and Abhijeet could believe they were actually having a dispute with their apprentice about the impending verdict of a case.

Such an occurrence had been witnessed before within the walls of the CID bureau in extremely rare circumstances.

However, Purvi wasn't someone who would let go of things she didn't agree with so easily. Everyone was well aware of that.

"We do, sir. We all put our lives at stake to fight evil and make sure justice is served. But then what happens? The court acquits the accused of all charges and these wrongdoers roam free and shamelessly resume their barbarities. They think they can lust on girls the way they want and no one will touch them. And this, sir, enhances their conceit and in turn, weakens confidence in a girl. This has to stop, sir! This HAS to stop!"

She halted momentarily, taking few raspy breaths before continuing. "We are in the 72nd year of independence, sir. But in these 72 years, what have we done as an independent nation? On what basis do we assert that our country is independent? Can every single soul residing in this 'independent' nation live independently as per his or her wish? Can every girl leave the safety of her house independently without the fear of being molested or raped? And till when is this country going to abject its daughters, its wives and its sisters and impose unwanted restrictions on them in the fear of getting them raped? And till when are we going to teach girls to live in terror instead of teaching boys not to incite terror? There has to be – there MUST be a full stop to all this!"

"The courage that Shweta has displayed in this case needs to be applauded, not mortified. Her place is _not_ behind the bars. She needs to go out and inspire every other girl to fight. Inspire to instill that self-confidence and resolve that every girl needs to stand up for what's wrong and refuse to fall prey to all such prevailing monstrosities and societal pressures. Yes, I completely agree that murder is not a solution. But if a girl decides to put her foot forward in self-defense, if she inculcates within her the belief that she will not weaken at the hands of encroaching evil, this country will definitely become a much safer place. And for that, she need not be a CID officer holding a certain rank or privileges."

Struggling to calm herself, Purvi covered half her face with her hands before letting out an audible sigh.

"Sir, in spite of all this, if you still feel Shweta needs to be imprisoned, then I'm really sorry. I cannot agree with it. I cannot just watch it happen silently," she announced, looking particularly at the assistant commissioner with a hope he will change his command after having listened to her tirade. She shuddered vehemently as she let her eyes settle on the floor after having finished expressing what was held captive for so long.

A feeling of peculiar guilt overcame her for a moment as she felt all the eyes staring at her. She was unsure how long it would take her to meet either of them in the eye again. However, she knew she had to say it all. She simply couldn't let things go as supposed, especially in situations like these.

Post a complete silence of ten minutes in which Abhijeet and Daya glanced at each other uncomfortably and then hung their heads down; and Pankaj stood at his desk, one hand on his mouth in an attempt to conceal his ordeal of whether to side with his seniors or to pacify his best friend who stood unprotected in her own world of thoughts. He had a strong urge to walk over to Purvi, hold her by her shoulders and simply tell her she was not alone – he understood her, understood the trauma she was going through. However, considering the surrounding, he decided it best to stay put at his place.

ACP Pradyuman seated in his cabin, twisting uneasily in his chair. After having come across such a clean case, he certainly was unprepared for this debate and these sudden turn of events. He shook his head before raising himself and walking over to Purvi.

"You are not going to be a part of this case. We will take this ahead without you," he told her in his usual tone of an authoritative senior. "But sir-," Purvi started, unable to believe what she was just being told. "No more arguments! Abhijeet, make arrangements for Shweta to be sent to jail. This is a murder case, and we cannot afford any risks," he announced, not looking at anyone and left the place without giving them a chance to speak or protest.

"Purvi-" Abhijeet stepped forward on the pretext of consoling her but she just gave a weak, lopsided smile, shaking her head and walked out of the bureau without bothering to listen to what Abhijeet was trying to tell her. She knew it anyway.

* * *

"I cannot believe this. I just cannot believe Purvi did that," Abhijeet spoke in a distressed tone, leaning his head back on the sofa. "How can she simply go against the working of the case?"

"Abhijeet, _I_ cannot believe you all didn't support her in the bureau! Trust me, that was more disappointing!," Tarika proclaimed fiercely, settling beside him on the sofa. That made Abhijeet look sideways toward her, his brow perking up.

Tarika gave her boyfriend a look. "Don't look at me like that. What Purvi did was right. You should have stood by her, Abhijeet. You and Daya, at least. She looks up to you," she supplied in a matter-of-fact tone and Abhijeet sighed, placing his coffee mug on the table. "Tarika, come on! It's not like we are happily appealing for Shweta to be imprisoned. We do sympathize with her. We do understand what she did as a method of self-defense was correct. But-," he turned to his side to face Tarika completely, "- but you know ACP sir. When it comes to a murder, he _will_ see it as a murder and nothing else. Even if the murder is committed in self-defense and the accused didn't intend to do so. We have to follow the protocol. I don't think there's anything we can do," he shrugged.

Tarika shook her head in evident disbelief. "All I know, Abhijeet, is that Purvi is fighting for the right thing. That girl, Shweta deserves to be commended for her spirit and fearlessness; not to rot within the four walls of the prison."

Abhijeet looked away, not wanting to argue further.

"The world needs to understand that a girl should never be considered feeble and a source to be taken undue advantage of. She needs no one and nothing but her own strength to fight her wars. If I were in Shweta's place, I would have probably done the same thing, instead of waiting for someone to come and rescue me. I am capable enough of defending myself and I think, every girl should believe the same," Tarika finished, crossing her arms against her chest and leaning back on the sofa.

That earned her a faint smile from Abhijeet who contemplated on whether to praise his girlfriend's valour or convince her to agree with him on the present scenario.

Looking earnestly in his eyes, Tarika tried to reason for the last time before getting up from the sofa, "Purvi is giving a genuine fight, Abhijeet. Let her do it. If not anything, at least don't try to be an obstacle in her path. Please!," she requested and Abhijeet merely nodded, knowing there was no point dragging it any further.

* * *

Purvi stared out the window immersed in deep thought, oblivious to the movements going around when the doorbell rang. Furrowing her brows in irritation, she went to answer the door. It revealed a rather grim looking face, a very rare sight for Purvi who was otherwise used to his jovial self.

Silently, she let him inside. "Purvi, I-" Pankaj began, but she cut him off. "Pankaj, I know very well what do you want to say. But I'm not going to change my stand or my decision for anything now," she spoke, facing away from him.

"No, no, I don't want you to change your decision. I just wanted to say… I am with you. Please don't consider yourself alone. I will stand by you," he assured, walking forward to face her and she returned him a warm, genuine smile. "Pankaj, that's really very sweet of you. But… but please don't do this. Don't go against everyone else. Don't put yourself in trouble for me, please! You know I won't like that. Let me fight this alone. You… you just concentrate on your work."

"Purvi… I just want to say, whenever you need anything, please remember I'm just a phone call away. Anything at all," Pankaj held his best friend by her shoulders, trying to give her a promise which said he was always by her side. He wanted to be always by her side.

Purvi nodded affectionately, giving him a broad smile. "Have a seat. I'll make coffee for us," she said walking toward the kitchen.

* * *

She had visited the place many a times in her career as a cop. However, never before had she had this nagging feeling at the back of her mind – the feeling of having all eyes stare at her, sneering at her, _judging_ her. She could clearly hear the people laughing in their mind as they looked at her.

As she approached the table to speak to the concerned person, she hesitated for a moment, contemplating on whether she was indeed doing the right thing. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she put all doubts to rest, making a firm resolve. Tarika encouraged her to go ahead, nodding affirmatively.

With the required permission being granted, they stepped toward the region most dreaded by the wrongdoers, they saw her sitting in a corner, her face devoid of any expression. She got to her feet the instant she saw them and went to meet them. "Shweta-," Purvi addressed.

Such an occasion occurred very rarely in her life when inspector Purvi was unable to fathom how to react to a situation in front of her. As she faced the girl behind the bars, she hung her head down in shame. An unknown guilt engulfed her – guilt of seeing the girl in the gloomy dungeon and not being able to do much about it.

The girl held her hand from the other side of the bars as she seemed to understand her plight. "Purvi ma'am, you shouldn't have come here! I- I really don't want you to get in trouble because of me," Shweta spoke, her eyes going downcast as she continued, "I don't want anyone to get in trouble for me anymore. I- I have caused enough nuisance."

"I'm sorry!," Purvi said, her voice barely above a whisper, before looking up to meet Shweta's eyes. "Don't be. Please! I beg of you, Purvi ma'am, Tarika ma'am, please don't ruin your career for me! Please! I really am not concerned about what punishment awaits me. I'm ready to face anything!," she assured, tightening her grip on Purvi's hand, conveying the firmness in her tone.

"We really are proud of you, Shweta. And we applaud your courage," Tarika said, giving Shweta a faint smile.

"I'm saying this again, I don't regret what I have done. That lecher deserved it!," Shweta supplied, her tone becoming hoarse, an expression of disgust on her face as she recollected the horrifying incident. "I- I don't mind serving this punishment. If that is what the law suggests."

Releasing a deep sigh, Tarika stepped forward. "We both are with you, Shweta. No matter what verdict is passed, and no matter whoever opposes us. We _will_ fight for you and make sure you are set free," she said.

"Why don't you understand? I won't be able to forgive myself if your career gets destroyed because of me? Please!," Shweta pleaded, turning away from them.

Putting all her reluctance aside, Purvi spoke in a determined voice, "All we know, Shweta, is that you certainly don't deserve to rot here, within these four walls of darkness. Whatever you have done – your audacity, your strength needs to be spread among as many women as possible. And we will ensure this happens. We will fight till the last moment to get out of this. Trust me!," she promised, her tone much like the usual one she used during investigations.

Shweta closed her eyes, nodding as Purvi and Tarika told her not to lose hope before taking her leave.

* * *

As she had predicted, she was unable to face any of them – unable to face her own team in the courtroom during the hearing. She noticed Pankaj stealing a few glances in her direction, evidently concerned for her as the case proceeded.

"Your honour," started the lawyer, as he presented the case file to the judge, "the case is simple. Ms. Shweta was heading toward her home on the evening of the 25th of July when Mahesh – who happens to be a history-sheeter –stopped her in her track and started passing lewd comments. When she refused to pay heed, he groped her and started advancing himself on her. She first shouted for help, but the road was deserted and a couple of passers-by completely ignored. That's when she took the pocket-knife from her purse and aimed at his right shoulder. However, since she was struggling to release herself from his grip, the knife accidentally went straight through his chest, killing him on the spot. Your honour, if we look at the case in this perspective, it looks like an accidental death for self-defense. But, who knows, Ms. Shweta might have done it on purpose. She might have planned this since a long time to kill Mahesh and then pass it on as an accident. A murder made to look like an accident. Nothing new here." He finished, looking at the accused with a snigger, who scrunched her face in revulsion.

In the midst of the hearing, Tarika saw Abhijeet looking at her with an expression that conveyed disbelief. She simply turned her face away.

"What nonsense is this?," Shweta yelled, her voice booming in the room. "Why would I kill him on purpose? I had got nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ to do with that man! Why would I kill him and get my life ruined?," she banged her fists on the witness box, uttering every word with compelling force.

Unable to process the development, Purvi shut her eyes, her hands tightened in fist. She shook her head in wariness looking at Tarika.

The hearing proceeded for an hour amidst a series of accusations and confessions; and Purvi made her mind to appeal for the accused to be acquitted.

Post a silence of few minutes and a couple of hushed whispers, the judge finally spoke, "After carefully studying the case file and the forensic evidence presented by the forensic team, it is evident that Ms. Shweta stabbed the victim directly in the chest. There are no other injury marks on the victim's body. This analysis is insufficient to prove whether it's a planned murder or an accident," he supplied.

Tarika, who by then had seen and heard enough, stood up from her seat, her face red with fury. "OF COURSE IT IS SUFFICIENT! The knife has been stabbed from a much higher angle, which otherwise would have been lower had it been a planned murder!," she shouted and the judge instantly requested her to convey her point in the witness box.

"Yes, Dr. Tarika. Do you want to suggest that this is not a planned murder and you have a valid point to prove it?," the lawyer approached her. Tarika glared at him and glanced briefly at Abhijeet again before turning to the judge. "Your honour, the forensic report clearly states the degree of the angle at which the knife has been inserted in the heart. The angle is much higher than what is usually measured when the weapon is directly aimed to be stabbed in the chest. This is enough to prove that the knife was originally aimed at the victim's shoulder and not his chest. And of course, getting stabbed in the chest doesn't kill anyone. Shweta has _not_ killed the man on purpose. She only intended to injure him," she finished, taking a deep breath as the judge read the file once again.

"Dr. Tarika? Should I make an assumption that you are deliberately making up this higher and lower angle theory just so you can save the accused?," the lawyer questioned, his tone extremely scornful and menacing.

"THIS IS A SHEER INSULT ON OUR INTEGRITY!," Purvi's scream echoed in the courtroom, as she bellowed at the derogatory comments of the lawyer. She looked in the direction where her colleagues were seated, expressing shock on their silence during the proceeding. Needless to say, ACP Pradyuman glared at her with his infamous death stares, signalling her to stay quiet and sit down at her place.

When she was told the same by the judge, she had no option but to oblige.

Tarika leaned forward, gripping the railing of the witness box as she hissed at the lawyer in a dangerous voice, "We _never, ever_ tamper with the post-mortem analysis of any victim, mister! When I say the angle is higher, then it _is_ higher. And Dr. Salunkhe, who happens to be my mentor and much more experienced than me, has confirmed it himself. You can read the report again, and try to register what it says," she snarled. The lawyer was at a loss of words.

"Ms. Shweta, do you want to say anything in your defense?," asked the judge. Shweta, who had a strangely calm look on her face, turned to him. "Your honour, it is very easy and convenient to put blame on a girl for whatever happens. That's what the society does; that's what we all do. We never judge a man for any wrong that takes place. It's always a girl who is deemed shameless or characterless. Whatever I did to Mahesh, I don't regret it, and never will. The world may see me as a murderer, but they will never be able to see, to experience the thousand deaths that _I_ have died every time that man used to lech at me, every time he passed those disgusting comments. No one will ever understand the horrifying trauma I went through in those few seconds when he had groped me, before I decided to stab him. Yes, I admit I had not intended to kill him. But I feel no shame in saying that I felt utter happiness when I saw him writhe in pain after I gathered the courage to thrust the knife in his shoulder. Men like him, all those who see a woman as nothing but a mere object deserve this, deserve the highest level of torture! And yes, I don't care what decision the court takes on me. To this day, standing in this room, I would urge every single woman to stand up and fight. Fight for the despicable barbarism prevailing around them, fight for their own dignity. And inspire every other woman to do the same! And to you, your honour, to all the lawyers, the officers and all other men present here, I would request you to encourage the women in your life to stand up for herself and to fight," she noticed her breathing turning ragged as she vent out the pain subdued within her since the past few days.

There was a pin-drop silence in the court as she finished, the lawyer hanging his head down in shame.

"After carefully studying the evidence, the court has decided that Ms. Shweta would be acquitted of all charges. She attacked the victim not by intention of murder, but in self-defense," the judge finally passed the verdict and an air of evident relief was passed in the room.

Shweta looked at Purvi and Tarika, giving a deep smile of gratitude.

* * *

They were prepared for what greeted them as they walked in the CID bureau that morning. Needless to say, ACP Pradyuman was furious, as he eyed both of them with a look that spoke sheer disappointment.

"Purvi and Tarika, I had told you not to interfere in this case. But you went and met Shweta in prison without my permission!," he condemned, his forehead creasing in annoyance.

"Sir, we couldn't just watch Shweta suffering alone," Purvi answered in a meek tone.

The assistant commissioner shook his head in dismay. "I have orders from the headquarters to suspend both of you for a week," he informed in a rigid tone and they simply nodded, obeying the order. They had already seen it coming.

"But I'm extremely proud and honoured to have officers like you! We all are. The fight that you have given for this case, for the dignity of a girl… is something beyond appreciation!," he added, smiling warmly as the girls looked up at him with astonishment.

"Honestly, we have seen and solved so many cases in these years, arrested so many people, but… we never had such courage to stand up for something the way you have done, the way you have displayed. Hats off to you, really!," Daya confessed. Purvi and Tarika grinned sheepishly as Pankaj and Abhijeet gave them proud smiles respectively.

After all the stress they endured, after so many misunderstandings, everything else was drowned as ACP Pradyuman patted their heads, smiling with fatherly affection. In the end, the trust of their team was all Purvi and Tarika needed.

..

 **~~ The End ~~**

..

 **A/N** : To all the women who think they have the strength and resolve to fight all the injustice and wrongdoings around them, who think they alone can stand for themselves, a big salute to you.

To all the women who think they absolutely cannot survive a troublesome situation without the need of a man and who think there must exist a male 'hero' who has to rescue them all times, a bigger salute to you! _/\\_

PS. I am no expert when it comes to the courtroom proceedings, so if anything is amiss, please bear with it. Thank you!


End file.
